Liga Znaczkowa
Ten artykuł dotyczy klubu o nazwie "Znaczkowa Liga". Jeśli chodziło ci o odcinek, zobacz: Znaczkowa Liga. Znaczkowa Liga (oryg. Cutie Mark Crusaders) — klub założony przez Apple Bloom, Scootaloo i Sweetie Belle w odcinku "Znaczkowa Liga". Ideą klubu jest zdobycie znaczków przez kucyki (nazywane też "gładkimi boczkami"), które jeszcze go nie posiadają. Każda z założycielek reprezentuje inny gatunek kucyków - Apple Bloom to ziemski kucyk, Sweetie Belle to jednorożec, a Scootaloo jest pegazem. Nazwa klubu została wymyślona przez Apple Bloom. W odcinku "Zgniłe jabłko" do stowarzyszenia dołączyła kuzynka Apple Bloom z Manehattanu, Babs Seed, która obiecała założyć oddział Ligi w swoim mieście. Członkinią klubu jest również Gabby, która została pierwszym w historii gryfem należącym do Ligi. W odcinku "Poszukiwacze zaginionych znaczków" założycielki klubu otrzymały swoje znaczki. Przedstawienie w serii Założenie Chociaż te trzy przyjaciółki poznały się dopiero w odcinku "Znaczkowa Liga", to pokazały się razem już w "Przyjaźń to magia - część 1", gdzie chowały się pod stołem w obawie przed Nightmare Moon. Twórcy serialu wyjaśniają to pomyłką.Nayuki, jedna z osób pracujących nad serialem rozmawia na temat pojawienia się ZL w odcinku pierwszym Kucyki spotkały się na znaczkowym przyjęciu u Diamond Tiary i założyły ligę, kiedy odkryły, że łączy je brak znaczków. Sweetie Belle zaproponowała, by założyły "sekretny klub", a każda z nich zaproponowała swoją nazwę. Wygrała propozycja Apple Bloom, która zasugerowała, by klub nazwać Ligą Znaczkową. Rozwój Liga nie jest jednak sekretnym klubem, jej członkinie zaśpiewały o niej piosenkę na konkursie talentów i wiele razy wymieniały jej nazwę (a nawet wykrzykiwały, np. w "Mistrzyni spojrzenia"). W odcinku "Konkurs talentów" Applejack oddała Lidze swój stary domek na drzewie. Okazało się, że był on mocno zniszczony i wymagał gruntownego remontu. Apple Bloom udało się go w całości odrestaurować i przekształcić na siedzibę klubu. Wieża obserwacyjna z teleskopem pojawia się w odcinku "Dzień uznania dla rodziny", a w innych odcinkach na przemian - pojawia się i znika. W odcinku "Zgniłe jabłko" do Ligi Znaczkowej dołączyła nowa członkini - Babs Seed, która obiecała, że założy filię w Manehattanie. W odcinku "Rozterki Apple Bloom" Babs Seed informuje w liście Ligę Znaczkową, że zdobyła już znaczek. Apple Bloom, Scootaloo i Sweetie Belle zakładają, że w ten sposób przestała być członkiem tej organizacji, lecz nie wiemy jednoznacznie, czy rzeczywiście już się za niego nie uznaje. Po otrzymaniu swoich znaczków, bohaterki kontynuowały działalność Ligi, a ich misją stało się pomaganie innym kucykom w znalezieniu swojego talentu. Zajęcia thumb|Applejack oddaje swój stary domek Znaczkowej Lidze Liga realizuje różne działania, by odkryć wyróżniające ich, szczególne talenty. Przed założeniem ligi w odcinku "Znaczkowa Liga", Apple Bloom próbowała zdobyć swój znaczek jednego dnia, przed imprezą Diamond Tiary. Na początku sprzedaje jabłka z Applejack, pokazuje klientom, że na przykład można je jeść trzymając na nosie, podrzucając i łapiąc w pyszczku. Następnie rzuca jabłko w górę i odbija je paletką, znowu rzuca je w górę, odbija tylnymi kopytami i trafia w płótno na sztaludze. Po chwili zobaczyła Time Turnera i pyta się go, czy kupi trochę jabłek, na co on odpowiada, że nie. Apple Bloom pyta się dlaczego, on odpowiada, że ma w domu, ona nadgorliwie zadaje pytanie, czy jest pewien, a on mówi, że jest prawie pewien. Apple Bloom dalej mówi, że jest prawie pewien, ale całkowitej pewności to nie ma, Time Turner pyta się, czy jeśli kupi trochę jabłek, to będzie mógł odejść, Apple Bloom się zgadza. On daje Applejack pieniądze i ucieka. Sądząc, że jeszcze trzeba zwiększyć sprzedaż, wsypała jabłka do worka Bon Bon, która wcale nie chciała kupować jabłek. Applejack oddaje wszystkie jabłka, by uspokoić Bon Bon. Apple Bloom następnie wraz z Rainbow Dash próbuje żonglerki, lecz po chwili wszystkie sześć piłek upada. Później próbuje lotni i upada w rozbiegu. Przy próbie z karate okazało się, że nie jest na tyle silna, by ruszyć worek treningowy. Latawiec zaczyna wariować w powietrzu i upada, w wyścigu na rolkach idzie jej kiepsko, ale wychodzi z tego cało. Po tym wszystkim Apple Bloom idzie z Pinkie Pie piec ciasteczka, co nie wychodzi jej zbyt dobrze. Coś jednak pojawia się na jej boku. Pinkie zgaduje, że to mąka. Przychodzi Twilight i Apple Bloom prosi ją, żeby wyczarowała jej znaczek, na początku wyczarowuje wózek z jabłkami, który niestety znika, następne znaczki to: różowy latawiec, białe babeczki z niebieskimi kubeczkami, niebieski miś, czerwony rower z czarnym siodełkiem, trzy piłki. Pod koniec odcinka na imprezie Apple Bloom spotyka Sweetie Belle i Scootaloo, po czym zakładają one klub. W odcinku "Mistrzyni spojrzenia" Sweetie Belle, przed przyjściem Apple Bloom i Scootaloo, próbowała szycia i opiekowania się kotem Rarity. Następnie dziewczynki próbują stolarki, łapania potworów. Chciały być także kominiarzami, lecz Fluttershy im na to nie pozwoliła. Próbowały także łapania kurczaków. W "Konkursie talentów" znalazły swoją siedzibę. W tym odcinku Applejack oddaje lidze swój domek na drzewie. Apple Bloom naprawiła okiennice, wygładziła ściany, odbudowała dach i odmalowała cały dom. Scootaloo robiła plan miejsc, w których mogłyby zdobyć znaczek. Sweetie Belle w oddali ściera kurz i podśpiewuje sobie melodię hymnu ligi. Gdy dziewczynki znajdują ją, uczą się tej piosenki i biorą ją jako hymn. Następnie chodzą według planu Scootaloo. Gdy Applejack przychodzi zobaczyć, jak im idzie, dowiaduje się, że chcą nadepnąć na każdy kamień, zdobyć każdy szczyt, ugotować posiłki, włożyć skarpetki. Applejack mówi, że już rozumie, po czym wychodzi, mówiąc, że musi zebrać wszystkie jabłka. Dziewczynki według planu Scootaloo chodzą w różne miejsca, by zdobyć znaczki. Najpierw idą do stodoły, by nakarmić świnie. Każda z nich przynosi jedno wiadro jedzenia na głowie. Wsypują jedzenie do korytek i Sweetie Belle dzwoni dzwonkiem, by powiadomić świnie o jedzeniu. Apple Bloom wskakuje na sznurek i otwiera drzwi świniom, które to biegną tak szybko, że taranują Ligę. Dziewczynki są brudne, lecz nie przejmują się tym i dopiero, gdy patrzą na swoje boki, stają się smutne. Następnie idą do Cukrowego Kącika. Wsypują kolorowe elementy, najpierw żółte i zielone, potem pomarańczowe i fioletowe, a na koniec niebieskie i czerwone. Apple Bloom włącza maszynę. Wszystko się miesza i przykleja do Scootaloo. Sweetie Belle i Apple Bloom złapały ją, lecz maszyna wciągnęła je wszystkie. Następnie robiły fryzury. Niestety wyszło im to nie najlepiej. Później grały w grę, która polegała na tym, że Sweetie Belle wyciągała karty, a Apple Bloom próbowała zgadnąć, jaki znak na niej widnieje. Po kilku nieudanych próbach Apple Bloom wpadła na pomysł, by wybrać wszystkie symbole jednocześnie, co poskutkowało wystrzeleniem talii kart wprost w stronę pyszczka Sweetie Belle. Na koniec wspięły się na pagórek, na którego szczycie wiał silny wiatr, który je po chwili strącił. Wrodzone talenty (cytaty) :Apple Bloom: Jej! Cześć Scootaloo. Ale jesteś szybka na tym skuterze! :Scootaloo: Dzięki! Jeju, Apple Bloom! Jeju, sama to zrobiłaś? :Apple Bloom: Tak! Naprawiłam okiennice, wygładziłam ściany, zbudowałam dach, odmalowałam... :Scootaloo: Ale super! A Sweetie Belle co robi? :Sweetie Belle: piosenkę :Apple Bloom: Tu jesteś Sweetie Belle! Widzisz, mówiłam ci, że znajdziemy ją po jej anielskim głosie. thumb|305px|Herb Ligi Znaczkowej Znaczkowa Liga prezentuje nam swoje talenty bardzo wyraźnie w odcinku "Konkurs talentów". Apple Bloom szybko i po mistrzowsku naprawia stary domek na drzewie, który oddała im Applejack, Sweetie Belle bez problemu komponuje piosenkę, która miałaby im służyć za hymn, a Scootaloo wykonuje spektakularne manewry na jej skuterze. Później Apple Bloom pyta Sweetie, czy zaśpiewa na ich pokazie, ale ona odpowiada, że wolałaby zająć się kostiumami i scenografią; pyta również Scootaloo czy wymyśli choreografię, jednak ta woli wykonać piosenkę. Wtedy choreografia pozostaje na głowie Apple Bloom. Żadna z nich nie potrafi sobie poradzić ze swoimi zadaniami, dlatego często korzystają nawzajem ze swojej pomocy. Apple Bloom doradza Sweetie w sprawie scenografii, Sweetie pomaga Scootaloo w wymyśleniu fragmentu piosenki, a Scootaloo podpowiada Apple Bloom jak zabrać się za taniec. Sweetie Belle próbuje swoich sił w szyciu w odcinku "Mistrzyni spojrzenia", gdzie szyje dla Ligi płaszcze wraz z ich logo. Jednak nakrycia pozszywane są nierówno. Pod koniec odcinka "Konkurs talentów", Applejack, Rarity i Rainbow Dash odwiedzają Ligę za kulisami. Podczas, gdy Applejack i Apple Bloom oraz Rarity i Sweetie są siostrami, Rainbow i Scootaloo nie są ze sobą w żaden sposób spokrewinione.Komentarz na profilu deviantArt Lauren Faust - Scootaloo i Rainbow Dash nie są spokrewnione Mimo to Scootaloo idealizuje Dashie, która jest dla niej wzorem do naśladowania, co możemy zauważyć choćby po jej zachowaniu w odcinku "Z kronik Znaczkowej Ligi". Wystąpienia thumb|Liga w odcinku "Ślub w Canterlocie" Odcinki bezpośrednio skupione na Lidze Znaczkowej: * Znaczkowa Liga, * Mistrzyni spojrzenia, * Konkurs talentów, * Z kronik Znaczkowej Ligi, * Dzień Serc i Podków, * Sekrety Ponyville, * Zgniłe jabłko, * Bezsenność w Ponyville, * Przyjaźń uskrzydla, * Nauka z Twilight, * Rozterki Apple Bloom, * Ścigany, * Poszukiwacze zaginionych znaczków, * Naznaczkowane, * Wyścig to nie wszystko, * Znaczków naszych wina. Odcinki z wystąpieniem Ligi, ale nie będące bezpośrednio na niej skupione: * Przyjaźń to magia - część 1, * Sowa mądra głowa, * Powrót do harmonii - część 1, * Zerowa lekcja, * Luna odmieniona, * Znaczkowa ospa, * Tajemnica nadmiaru, * Wigilia Serdeczności, * Przyjaciel w potrzebie, * Ślub w Canterlocie - część 2, * Tylko dla pomocników, * Kucykowe dyscypliny, * Honor Pinkie, * Proste życie, * Fluttershy ma głos, * Lekcja samodzielności, * Oklaski dla Sweetie Belle, * Skrzydlata wiedza, * Igrzyska w Equestrii, * Królestwo Twilight - część 2, * Rozterki Apple Bloom, * Stara przyjaźń nie rdzewieje, * Ach, życie..., * Ale impreza!, * Dobranoc, * Siostrzany Turniej, * Wielka tajemnica Pinkie, * Noc Koszmarów, * Główna atrakcja, * Znaczki raz jeszcze, * Nowicjuszka Dash, * Opowieść o serdeczności, * Dowcipna Rainbow Dash. W otwarciu odcinka "Powrót do harmonii, część 1" kłócą się o to, co reprezentuje Discord. Apple Bloom mówi, że reprezentuje on nieład, Sweetie Belle, że zło, a Scootaloo, że chaos. Uspokoiwszy Ligę, Cheerilee każe im napisać wypracowanie wyjaśniające znaczenie słowa "niezgoda". Dziewczynki są również pierwszymi ofiarami paranoi Twilight w odcinku "Lekcja zerowa", kiedy ta daje im swoją lalkę w nadziei, że będą się one o nią kłócić. Kiedy jednak Liga nie jest zainteresowana zabawką, Twilight rzuca na Mądralę zaklęcie, które sprawiło, że każdy, kto na nią spojrzał, chciał ją mieć. Dziewczynki zaczęły o nią walczyć, a kiedy Twilight nie udało się ich uspokoić, poprosiła o pomoc Big Macintosha, który też zakochał się w lalce i dołączył do walki. Całą sytuację zakończyła interwencja Księżniczki Celestii. Pojawiają się również w odcinku "Luna odmieniona", gdzie przebrane są za klasyczne potwory rodem z filmów Universal Studio: Sweetie Belle jako Drakula, Scootaloo jako wilkołak oraz Apple Bloom jako narzeczona Frankensteina. W odcinku "Dzień Serc i Podków" starają się znaleźć idealnego partnera dla Cheerilee. Śpiewają wtedy piosenkę The Perfect Stallion, która doprowadza je do wniosku, że najodpowiedniejszym ogierem dla ich nauczycielki będzie Big Mac. W "Sekretach Ponyville" członkinie Ligi zostają reporterkami szkolnej gazetki i jako tajemnicza Gubby Gums zbierają materiały do kolumny plotkarskiej. Dziewczynki jednak zapuszczają się za daleko i publikują co raz to bardziej intymne informacje na temat kucyków z miasta. Kiedy ich tożsamość zostaje ujawniona, dziewczynki wycofują się z reporterstwa i przepraszają swoich przyjaciół. W odcinku "Ślub w Canterlocie" rozsypują one kwiaty przed panną młodą. W odcinku "Poszukiwacze zaginionych znaczków''" ''członkinie Ligi zdobywają znaczki. Natomiast w odcinku "Znaczków naszych wina" spotykają gryfa imieniem Gabby. Liga pomaga jej w odnalezieniu swojego życiowego powołania, a następnie włącza ją w swoje szeregi. Członkinie Ligi pojawiają się w zremasterowanej wersji czołówki, w której widać je jadące pociągiem. Piosenki * Cutie Mark Crusaders Song, * The Perfect Stallion, * Babs Seed, * Hearts Strong as Horses, * Light of Your Cutie Mark (z Diamond Tiarą), * The Vote (z Diamond Tiarą i innymi źrebakami), * We'll Make Our Mark (w pierwszej części i w repryzie z Applejack, Rainbow Dash i Rarity), * Equestria, the Land I Love (z Coloraturą), * Derby Racers (z Applejack, Rarity i Rainbow Dash), * Find the Purpose in Your Life (z Gabby). Zabawki thumb|Znaczkowa Liga w zestawie poświęconym sypaniu kwiatów na ślubie Znaczkowa Liga (oprócz Babs Seed) występuje między innymi w zestawie jako kucyki sypiące kwiaty na ślubie (w tym zestawie mają ubranka, wianki i kwiaty na kopytka). Mają zestaw poświęcony konkursie talentów, w którym dodatkowo jest Cheerilee. Galerie 300px|left Galeria zdjęć Apple Bloom Galeria zdjęć Scootaloo Galeria zdjęć Sweetie Belle Galeria zdjęć Babs Seed Galeria zdjęć Gabby Ciekawostki * W drugiej części pierwszego tomu komiksów serii "Przyjaciółki na zawsze" dowiadujemy się, że Discord został honorowym członkiem Ligi, w podziękowaniu za próbę pomocy w "poszukiwaniu" znaczków przez przyjaciółki. en:Cutie Mark Crusaders sv:Cutie Mark Crusaders uk:Шукачі к'юті-марок de:Der Schönheitsfleckenclub es:Cutie Mark Crusaders ja:キューティーマーククルセイダーズ pt:Cutie Mark Crusaders ru:Искатели знаков отличия Kategoria:Znaczkowa Liga Kategoria:Organizacje i kluby